Echos of Words
by Chelbell
Summary: Buffy gets sick. Spike is needed to help. I added more. Plz reread the chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Echo of My Words…  
  
Author: Chelbell  
  
Email: chelbell_115@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Spoilers: After As You Were, after Buffy tells Spike it's over, But before the Wedding.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. Joss Whedon owns them all. He's the god.  
  
Summary: Buffy gets sick. Full of Spuffy goodness. Not part of my BUFFY series.  
  
Buffy:  
  
"I'm sorry, Willam." My words echo back to me. They cut like a knife. I am such a witch. He has always been there for me and the minute, he needs * me* most, I tell him off. God I hate myself. Now I am dragging myself home. God, I feel weak. That demon that I fought after my little converstation with Spike, really took a lot out of me. Must be that big gash he gave me. I walk into the house, up to my room and lay on my bed.  
  
Spike:  
  
It's over. It's over. I repeat these words to myself like a mantra. Her words… So bloody harsh. She doesn't know. She doesn't know that I would do anything for her. I curse myself for keeping those bloody eggs. I need to see her. I am dying here. I can't though. Look at me. Crying like the Poofter. Oh bloody hell, I hate myself.  
  
Dawn:  
  
I think I heard Buffy come in. I should go check. I walk into her room and see her cleaning up a big wound on her shoulder. "Oh Buffy! What happened?" She starts to babble. "It hurts, Dawnie." She looks pale. Paler than when I saw her lying lifeless on the ground when she died. A hit of panic runs through my body. Buffy falls over. She has fainted. I hold back tears and run to the phone. I call Willow from her room and fill her in. I am shaking. "I don't want to lose her again Willow. I can't!" Willow runs to Buffy's side and tells me to call the Scobbies. Xander and Anya first. I tell them to go get Spike. Then Tara. I tell her to bring her magic with her.  
  
Xander:  
  
Ohmigod. Anya's is still. Shock runs through her too. "If she dies will we cancel the wedding?" "ANYA! Stop!" We have to go get Spike.  
  
Spike:  
  
I hear a knock at my crypt door. I wipe the tears from my eyes. The Whelp jumps down into the lower level of my crypt where I am at. "Spike! Hurry! It's Buffy! She's… hurt. Panic runs through me. Then anger. Xander is crying. I grab my duster. Oh Bloody hell. I start crying in front of the whelp. Instead of laughing at me he walks over and pats me on the back. "We have to go!" I leave. Tears and all.  
  
  
  
Willow:  
  
Oh god! Oh god! Tara walks in the room and kneels beside me and Buffy's body. I cry upon her shoulder. "I don't know what to do Tara." Tara shushes me and motions downstairs. On the table is a pile of huge books. Tara tells me "I don't know what we're looking for." I am helpless. I run back upstairs and show Tara he wound just above her shoulder blade. "Umm We could do a blood sample. Tara smiles. "That's a great idea."  
  
Spike: Walking toward my beloved's house I calm myself down at first. I take a not-needed breath and exhale. I stop walking. Xander and the demon girl stop and turn around and look at me. "Are you ok Spike?" Anya asks me. I nod and continue walking. What she got hurt because of me? Because of what pain it caused her to see the hurt in my eyes when she told me it was over? We get to the front door and walk in. As soon as I walk in I smell salt and poison. Salt… no. Tears. Poison… Oh Buffy. It's bad. I run upstairs to her room and walk in and she Buffy on her bed and Dawn kneeling beside the bed. Dawn looks at me. Her face tearstained. I start crying at this sight.  
  
Dawn:  
  
"Buffy, come home please!" I whisper at the motionless body laying on the bed beside me. I hear heavy footsteps and the door open. Spike stands in the doorway. I look at him and he sees that I have been crying. He looks at Buffy and back at me. My face wet from crying. He, himself starts crying. I get up from my place on the floor and walk over to him. We then cry together.  
  
Tara:  
  
Willow is making me so proud. Not once thinking about using magic. Not once. We walk upstairs and see Spike and Dawn in Buffy's bedroom. Willow walks by with plastic gloves. Dawn, Spike, and I watch closely. She touches the wound that has not yet healed or dried. On her glove she a little drop of blood. She tries to find her voice. "Ahem. Will this be enough?" I nod and we leave the room.  
  
Willow:  
  
On my hand I have my best friends blood. I don't know how Tara is going to test it for poison. Magic most likely. Tara raises her hand over mine and says "La exposición!" ( Show in Japanese). Buffy's blood turns green. Tara puts her hand over her mouth. This can't be good. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Echo of My Words…  
  
Author: Chelbell  
  
Email: chelbell_115@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Spoilers: After As You Were, after Buffy tells Spike it's over, But before the Wedding.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me. Joss Whedon owns them all. He's the god.  
  
Summary: Buffy gets sick. Full of Spuffy goodness. Not part of my BUFFY series.  
  
Buffy:  
  
So dark here. This must be hell. I can't feel. Suddenly, a man appears behind me. "I have been waiting for you. Come." I follow the man not knowing what else to do.  
  
Tara:  
  
It's bad. "She needs the blood of a beloved vampire." Willow runs to the phone. "I'll call Angel!" I think quickly. Angel… "No!!!" I yell. Willow looks at me with confused eyes. I clear my throat quickly. "She needs Spike's blood."  
  
Willow:  
  
"Spike's blood?" I ask. Tara nods slowly. Xander and Anya come rushing in. Xander finally speaks. "We didn't really know what to get so we got everything. Anything yet?" Tara and I both nod our heads and my attention goes back to Tara. "Tara, if she needs the blood of a beloved vampire, Angel is DA un-dead guy." She shakes her head. "Tara, unless there's something I don't know that you do…" I don't finish my sentence. "Oh god. It makes sense now. The late nights… She is… with Spike and she never told me." Tara looks shocked. "Willow. She was afraid you would think less of her. She was scared. I was the only one she told. I am sorry."  
  
Xander:  
  
"Umm, what's going on?" A million thoughts run through my mind as I hear Willow say the words. They are strangely repeating in my head: She is with Spike, She is with Spike. Feelings run through my body in a order I have never experience, confusion, hurt, sadness, then finally anger. Just in time Spike walks down the stairs. I can tell he's been crying again. "What's going on?" he ask in a shaky voice. I run to him on my way picking a stake that had been laying innocently on the counter. I grab him the his collar and pin him to the wall.  
  
Anya:  
  
As all ways I am confused. Spike. Buffy. Xander whips past me and grabs Spike. "Xander!" I see hurt in Xander's eyes as I try to pull him off of Spike. " No! Anya, I am going to kill him!"  
  
Tara:  
  
Panic again takes over my emotions. "Xander, if you kill him Buffy is as good as dead!" Spike looks at Xander with tears in his eye and Xander breaks down and cries. " We can't lose her again." Xander says. "I know Xander, I know."  
  
We start the process by taking some of Spike's cold blood and going upstairs to take Buffy's. We mix up the few drops and I perform the spell. "Amada Sangre. Cure." If all goes well we should have Buffy back. It just takes a little time.  
  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be on Buffy's pov of where she is at. Ohhhhhh. Gets ya thinking don't it? Plz review. It quiets the voices in my head. 


End file.
